In the construction industry, temporary door hardware such as locks, stops or handles are typically placed on the doors of buildings that are undergoing construction. This temporary door hardware is configured to prevent the door from opening and closing in the wind, causing potential damage to the door and to the interior of the building being constructed. Further, in some instances, temporary door hardware may prevent unwanted people from entering into the building being constructed at night. In large construction buildings, such as multi-floor apartment buildings or commercial office buildings, there are hundreds or even thousands of doors that require temporary hardware. This hardware is often expensive and made of metal. Due to the expense, contractors must generally find a place to store the hardware until the next construction project.
Thus, it would be well received in the art to have less costly door hardware that is specifically configured to be temporary and/or disposable after use.